


Strumming so Close

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boys Kissing, Crushes, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Stripping, Teen Crush, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Learning guitar from is friend London, Parker can't stand being so close to the boy he's crushing on and London can sense something is between them... will he ask about it?
Relationships: Parker Bates/London Cheshire
Series: Quickies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 2





	Strumming so Close

“So I just…?” Parker Bate’s squeaky teenage voice cracked. His cheeks were glowing a soft red shade as a tanned hand guided his fingers to a lower key on the guitar he held. Parker struggled keeping his eyes on the string as it vibrated inches from his fingertips.

“Yeah, but you need to have more confidence, man…” London Cheshire chuckled. “It’s not going to bite you!”

“I-I know!” Parker feigned confidence as he strummed a slow beat that London taught him. Confidence wasn’t the issue, it was the boy whose lap he sat in being so comfortable and warm that all Parker couldn think about was melting into him and curling up for a nap..

“Here, let me help.” London chuckled, reaching around the boy to grab Parker’s hand and lead him through the beat.

Parker shivered again. His already ruby red cheeks flared up into a blazing fire. Working on instinct, he followed the fingers guiding his own and willed himself not to interlock their fingers. London had a girlfriend. He’s straight. Doesn’t want to be holding hands with some squeaky boy, right? Parker convinced himself of this. That and his own girlfriend had him thinking that he shouldn’t be questioning things.

“See you’re doing great…” London grinned, as Parker got it down slightly. At least better then McKenna had when he had attempted to teach his girlfriend.

“You’re a…” Parker swallowed the lump in his throat. Burying the words he wanted to say. “Good teacher! Yeah…”

“Uh huh and what was the other thing you were trying to say before you paused for five minutes…?” London chuckled, using Parker’s hand to strum his guitar. The sexy blond boy tossed his silky locks aside to look at Parker fully. Flashing an ever so sexy smile at the older, stammering boy.

Parker kicked himself. “Uhhh… I… Nothing?”

“I’m sure it was nothing, so say it.” London teased, his grip on Parker’s hand tightening a little.

Shaking his head, the squeaky older boy refused. He tried to pull away, but London’s arm trapped him. Poking at his sides and egging him on to say it already, which had Parker squealing as he tried to escape. “LONDOOOON!”

“Say it… or I’ll tell our girlfriends that you agreed to take them shopping…” London threatened with a smirk.

“IMAYHAVEACRUSHONYOUANDYOU’REMAKINGTHISAWKWARD!” Parker screamed all in one word. It left him breathless afterwards, and with cheeks redder than a tomato. But try as he might to wiggle free and get away, pretend he said nothing, London held him tight.

“What was that? You’re going to pay for their new clothes if you don’t repeat what you said a little slower?” London teased, poking him.

“Don’t make me…” Parker struggled.

“Oooh and you would spend the day alone, shirtless with Elias?” London giggled. Knowing about the Fuller House actor’s tendency to perv on Parker whenever they went swimming. But it just made Parker look confused, so he muttered for Parker not to mind what he said. Instead he prodded and prodded until finally Parker screamed that he was crushing on London. “You… um…”

“Shut up!” Parker’s cheeks were burning.

“In what way… like more than your girl? Or just cause you know I’m super cute?” London giggled.

Surprised that London took it well, Parker stopped struggling so much and relaxed. He set aside the guitar then turned in London’s lap. That was a mistake because god is he cute up close; That petite face framed by his silky blond hair and a black hoodie, combined with rounded cheeks and a tanned complexion. Parker couldn’t help but imagine kissing those plump lips. “I-I dunno… you’re just… really super hot. Like, unfairly hot- why you gotta be so hot, London! Stop it!”

Flicking his blond locks, London grinned at the other boy. “Sorry bruh, no can do! And like you can talk. You’re, like, known as the cutest boy around!

“What! No, I’m not…” The modest young actor and chef scoffed.

“You are so dude, even McKenna thinks you're super cute…” London whispered into Parker’s ear “You’re even on her kiss cheat list.”

“You’re on my… well… you ARE my cheat list!” Without realising it, Parker had kissed him. It was a quick peck, but talking about a kiss brought it on. “I’m so sorry!”

“Why! You're on mine too, Parker, the only dude on it but on it!” London said quickly, keeping Parker in his lap. Just to show how okay things were, he quickly stole a kiss from those cute lips. “McKenna keeps trying to get us to fool around, thinks it would be hot to watch…”

Parker squirmed hard. In love with the closeness between them, and the kisses they shared. “I-I don’t like to be watched…”

“Keeps asking after we have a sleepover if we did anything, even kept trying to convince me to get us to jerk together during this…” London giggled, grinning with his pearly white teeth showing for the nervous boy.

“D-don’t tell her about this… please?” Parker was too nervous to let details like that out. Especially after just kissing a friend’s boyfriend and admitting a crush on a boy. 

“Okay, but she won’t judge or care, bud.” London grinned, tightening his arms around Parker as the older boy tried to squirm away again.

As he shifted this time, Parker’s leg rubbed up against something that made him freeze. Even London hadn’t been aware of it andboth nervously glanced down - sure enough his skinny jeans had a newfound tent poking out to say hello. Parker tried not to giggle, or maybe his nerves wouldn’t let him. Meanwhile with a gulp, the blond tried pulling his shirt over it.

“D-Don’t hide it…” Parker protested quickly, blushing as he nervously asked. “C-Could I um… you know it… see it?”

“Nope!” London said quickly. Parker frowned for a moment, but London wasn’t done; “Show me yours first!”

“W-What about if we show them at the same time?” Parker suggested, blushing a little at offering to show his cock but for the chance at seeing London Cheshire’s cock. It was worth it. Especially since it was one of the only cocks that he actually wanted to see or thought about. His ‘naughty’ thoughts primarily being on his girlfriend.

“Hell yeah, dude!” At last the blond boy let him go, with a wide smile on his cute face. He scooted over on the bed, sitting over the edge while fussing with his belt. So tight, his pants were squeezing his dick.

“So- how should we do this…” Parker questioned, it might have been his desire and idea but he had no clue how to handle it.

London shrugged, undoing his pants then wiggling them down a little. “Just take your pants off?”

“But not undies?” Parker responded, has nervously fiddled with the ties of his sweatpants.

“Take ‘em off, too!” London giggled, slipping his jeans down his toned legs. “But shirts before them… we might as well get fully naked… I mean we have been shirtless around each other before.”

“You said nothing about being naked-”

“Just did,” London removed his shirt slowly to reveal his tanned chest. Such a smooth boy, with a toned body and small pink nipples that made Parker instantly want to drool.

It was the full image of London Cheshire standing there in nothing more than a pair of white boxer briefs, bulged slightly by his younger package, that had Parker finally releasing a little drool. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he stared at the tanned beauty and how the white just enhanced his tanned and beautiful blond boy look. He was getting incredibly jealous of both London for being this hot and for McKenna for having captured this cutie as her boyfriend.

Since he was taking so long with it, clearly nervous, London stood up then came over to Parker. The dirty-blond gasped, looking up at his sudden appearance.

“Bro… you’re meant to strip down to your undies, man!” London teased. “Come on, stop staring like Eli and strip!”

He decided to help Parker out by grabbing the ankles of his sweatpants. When tugging them off with a quick pull, Parker yelped and fell back on the bed. Blushing a bright red as he looked down at his now revealed tenting boxers. “LONDON! I wasn’t ready!”

“Yeah you were. Cute boxers by the way, thought you would be more boxer briefs like me…” London grinned. “But cotton boxers, nice.”

“I wear boxer briefs MOST of the time… these are comfy,” Parker whined, blushing as his cock was free to bulge higher than London’s tighter undies.

“I like ‘em” London grinned. “I have a few pairs too. Mostly to sleep in. Now… time for your shirt!”

Parker bit his lip. “I can do that myself!”

“Cool.” London grinned, stepping back a bit.

Sitting up, the older boy stripped his shirt off. His body was slimmer with better defined muscles, impressing London every time he saw it. His cute v-lines led perfectly into his boxers. “Th-there,”

“Now time for the big thing…” London grinned, giggling as he cupped his bulge. 

Tracing around the waistband, London sunk a thumb in. Allowing Parker to watch on as they were eased down the length of his body, Allowing his cock to spring free right in front of Parker’s cuteness; His eyes went wide staring at London’s exposed cock. It was four and a half inches with a decently thick girth and a light pink tip contrasting the tanned shaft. Around it a fuzzy blond bush wafting with his boyish odour.

“Your turn, drooly…” The tanned blond boy grinned, knowing Parker’s eyes were locked on his cock. He knew he wasn’t the biggest yet, but he was still young and the main thing was that he was happy with it and so was McKenna. 

“A-are you sure you wanna see it?”

“Yep! My cock’s out! So get yours out, bro!” London replied, winking. “Stop being shy! I bet you're big!”

“Kind of…” Parker slowly fingered off his boxers. Getting naked in front of London, letting him see it all except for keeping a hand over the actual shaft. Meaning all London had a good view of, was the slightly older boy’s balls.

“D-Dudeee show…”

Blushing, he removed his hand to reveal the full five-inch length to his only male crush, well the only one his age range.

“Oh, man!!” London pouted. “You ARE bigger!”

“Probably only by like half a inch…” Parker blushed as he continued checking out the other boy, from where he was looking at it. there was barely any difference in their cock size. They looked the same. “You’re big too, man!”

“So? It’s awesome… Soooo, what are we going to do now we’re naked?” The blond asked.

“G-get dressed?” Parker blushed, not really knowing what he should do with a naked London Cheshire. He hadn’t expected this to happen.

“We could try sucking each other’s dicks!” London offered, wondering what it would be like to suck a cock.

“M-Maybe we should just try jerking it together like McKenna suggested?” Parker responded, very nervous about sucking a cock when he hadn’t even touched one other than his own. “Then maybe try that… if you wanna!”

London gave a nonchalant shrug before sitting on the bed and wrapping a hand around his dick. London began slowly stroking its length and decided to get Parker talking sexually. Get his friend more in the mood. “Have you ever jerked off with someone before? McKenna and I have pleasured ourselves together during a sleepover… it was pretty… hot but like awkward too.”

“N-not even with Prestyn,” Parker gulped, nervously taking hold of his dick. The five-inch member jumped in his hand, growing thicker when he looked over at London jerking off beside him. That delicious blond boy.

“Shown your girl? I bet she loves your naked body.” London grinned, watching Parker beginning to stroke.

The boy shook his head.

“You should, I bet she’s dying to see you naked and playing with your big cock!” London replied, moving a little closer to his friend.

Moaning as London complimented his dick, feeling his heart flutter as it was given attention from his sexy crush, Parker resumed stroking his cock. The sheepish teenager moved up and down his cock with a breathless moan. “We haven’t done anything yet. We’ve only been dating for a few weeks, remember?”

“Mmm, but why wait when you're as good looking as you bro?” London grinned. Nudging his friend while jerking his cock. “Wanna see some of the pics that me and McKenna have shared?”

Parker shook his head. Feeling too awkward already to see another friend’s possibly naked body, since jerking off was already hard enough.

“Come on, don’t be shy!” London giggled. “We are literally jerking together! We could watch some porn?”

“Can we JUST jerk off?” Parker tried focusing on his cock. Moving along its length, going up and down the shaft with slow strokes. His eyes kept glancing over at London’s cock and its twitching pink tip. A shimmering bead of precum oozed from its slit then down the length and onto London’s thin fingers, coating him in the warm, sticky sweetness. 

“Okay, okay…” London muttered, falling silent as he focused on just stroking his cock. Moving a little away from Parker. Not getting why his friend didn’t understand that he was just as nervous about this and trying to make it seem normal and cool.

They fell into a weird silence as their hands moved up and down. The sound of their jerking filling the room and each other’s ears. Glancing at each other from time to time but more or less giving themselves the focus; Pumping their two cocks side-by-side, growing a steadily faster pace and letting their lust be expressed through gradually louder moans. Parker’s were sweet yet broken, while London’s kept a silky tone and were joined by a cocky smirk when Parker looked at him with such desire in his eyes. At last something new changed between them, when Parker leaned over and cupped London’s cheek.

London leaned into it when Parker kissed him. As their lips tangled, he reached over to swat away Parker’s hand from his dick then wrapped around it himself, taking on the job of working both their dicks at once. It certainly made Parker feel incredible as London swallowed the loudest moan yet.

Ever the fair boy, Parker too took over on London’s cock. Pleasuring the younger boy by jerking him off with fast motions that let his fingers tap against his warm balls with each thrust.

“S-Sorry… I’m just nervous…” Parker replied once breaking the kiss. His hand began to move on London’s beautiful tanned cock. “Didn’t mean to snap…”

“It’s okay, dude. I think I was a little… TOO eager? You’re not into Mckenna like that, are you?” London asked, and Parker shook his head. He smiled, glad to know at least there was no threat there. He squeezed the boy’s dick happily as he stroked it, making it drool precum, “Just friends then, that’s cool… Guess I’m flattered now, you like the guy in the relationship!”

“Only you…” Parker giggled. “I’m still into girls… mostly.”

“I know the feeling, dude. Remember, you’re my cheat list?” London let his hand glide down on Parker’s dick until cupping his balls. Making him moan ever so sweetly. “Are you sure we can’t try sucking cocks…?”

“I guess… one at a time… or that um sixty nine thing they do in porn?” Parker blushed, having admitted to watching a little bit of porn.

“Let’s do sixty-nine! So we both do it at once, yeah?” London got on his knees, obviously excited. Usually he was a smiley, happy boy even when dressed in dark hoods but this excitement came out of left field.

“Yeah…” Parker blushed. “W-What do we do?”

With a shrug, London laid back. Patting his lap. “Up and on top of me!”

Nodding, Parker nervously moved towards the other boy. Climbing on top of him and moving until he was in the correct spot, his cock swinging down above London’s mouth. While he was staring down at London’s erect slightly smaller cock which was pointing up at him. So he couldn’t talk himself out of sucking a dick, London was quick to open his lips and capture it between them. Making Parker howl as the warmth wrapped around him, slamming down suddenly. Which London used to push his cock upwards and into the mouth of his friend.

“Mph!” Parker gasped around the cock, pushing down on it. It was sweeter than he expected, with a saltiness to it. Letting his tongue nervously flick it, then swirl around the boy’s tip. “Lon...don…”

With the hot blond sucking up and down on his cock, Parker knew this would be quick. So he got to work, tentatively sliding down on his friend’s yummy dick, easing it down his virgin throat.

“Mmmm,” London growled, feeling the same as he slowly fucked Parker’s mouth. Thinking maybe they should have cum first before sucking each other. “Fuuuuck, I’m so close…”

“M-Me tooooooo!” Parker moaned out, squirming around while trying to focus on sucking his best male friend. Struggling a little with the pleasure of his own orgasm growing.

The boys shot together just a few bobs later. Taking each other by surprise as they got their first taste of another boy’s cum on their tongues. Not an unpleasant taste admittedly, just a surprise. They swallowed some of it, before pulling off and letting the other boy finish; London’s drooled onto his smooth body, but Parker’s pumped out onto London’s face.

“Duuuude, gross!” London giggled.

“Sorry,” Parker rolled off but the damage was done. “That… was fun,”

Still giggling a little as he cleaned the cum from his face with an old shirt, London then grinned at his friend. “Yeah, it was. We should do it again...”

“Right now?!” Parker gasped, feeling empty.

“No dork! But maybe before bed? You are staying the night right?” The tanned naked blond grinned.

Parker looked around. “Well… I am now!”


End file.
